jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 18
|Teihen}} is the eighteenth chapter of Akutami Gege's Jujutsu Kaisen. Summary Nobara Kugisaki lies injured between the sisters Maki and Mai Zenin as Maki says she believes the siblings are in the same boat when it comes to Jujutsu. Stating that all Mai does is loas objects with magical power while she lacks technique and Mai retorts that it is better than having no magical power like Maki, saying she should try looking down like she does instead of always looking up. Maki asks Nobara if she can move and Mai confidently interjects that she won't be able to because of the beating she gave the girl, at that instant Maki points her staff straight at Mai's face, grabbing her sister's attention. This allows Nobara to quickly get up and behind Mai and trap her in a neck lock, thanking Maki for support. Angrily telling Mai that she ripped holes in her new jersey, Nobara threatens the girl and tells her that she should leave her uniform there for Nobara to use as summer attire but Mai spits back that she will rip holes in Nobara's body next. She taunts Nobara and says that she wouldn't even be able to wear her uniform because she is too short, angering her. Aoi Todo arrives at the scene and tells Mai that they are leaving, Nobara is surprised at his presence and worries about Megumi Fushiguro but Maki reassures her that Panda and Toge Inumaki are with him. As Mai gets free, Aoi says she looks like she is enjoying herself but she retorts that she hasn't even gotten started but Aoi tells her not as he still has something to do in Tokyo, attending an individual handshake event for the idol Takada-chan. The girls look at Aoi in collective disgust as he tells Mai to follow him and she complains about his selfishness as the pair leave. Mai turns around and tells the other girls that it will end differently at the exchange with Nobara yelling at her, asking why she is acting as if she won and to leave her uniform behind but Maki tells her to quiet down. Telling her junior that whether she wins there or not she will get the short end of the stick and to beat them at the exchange. Nobara asks Maki if it is true that she doesn't have any magical power. Maki responds that it is true and if she didn't wear glasses then she wouldn't be able to see any curses. Explaining that to fight she uses "Cursed Tools", which are objects that have curses confined in them from the moment they are made, Nobara likens them to Yuji Itadori's dagger and asks why Maki became a shaman. Her senior responds that she did it because of harassment and she wanted to see the faces of all those who had bullied her when they heard she had become a top level shaman and says they ought to head over to Shoko's residence as Nobara smiles at her and says she respects her. Elsewhere, Satoru Gojo sits with the wizened old principal of the Kyoto Magic Technical College, Gakuganji Yoshinobu who asks where Masamichi Yaga is as Satoru had invited him there under the pretense of a meeting with him. Satoru says that it will be a while before Masamichi arrives as he had threatened Kiyotaka Ijichi into giving the principal a false schedule. On his guard, Gakuganji coyly asks what this could all be for and Satoru retorts that he knows it is about Yuji Itadori and as the head of the conservative shamans he would be aware of matters. Gakuganji complains about Satoru not speaking to him in a respectful manner and Satoru responds that he had no intention of showing any respect in the first place. He is interrupted by Kyoto second year Kasumi Miwa who says that is inappropriate behaviour and that she would report him while internally overcome with shock and joy at having met the famous Satoru Gojo in the flesh. Responding that she is free to do so as he doesn't intend on saying much, Satoru tells Gakuganji about being attacked by 2 unregistered high-grade curses and Gakuganji says that is unfortunate. Satoru snaps that he should not misunderstand as it was a piece of cake for him and reveals that those curses were able to communicate and concot a plan together, saying he is sure there are others like them. Continuing by saying that not only curses but even students such as Yuta Okkotsu and Aoi had powers that were skyrocketing, along with the appearance of Suguru Geto and Sukuna getting a host. Gakuganji asks what Satoru is trying to say and the shaman replies that because of the useless old ways the wave of power that had been held back for so long was beginning to crest. Smirking, Satoru says that the future generations would be even more powerful than high-grade and that he wouldn't be the only one baring his fangs at those in power. Gakuganji looks fiercely at him and tells him that he talks too much, Satoru is unfazed and says he's said all he wanted to and leaves, telling the principal that Yaga would arrive in 2 hours. Gakuganji tells Kasumi to get him some tea and she rushes out, secretly hoping to catch Satoru and take a photograph with him. Aoi arrives at the handshake event and enjoys himself, asking the idol to do one of her famous poses for him just as time runs out. One month later, after a screening at Kinema Cinema in Kawasaki, Kanagawa Prefecture a cinema employee found the mangled dead bodies of 3 male high school students all of whom had horribly deformed skulls. In an alleyway near the cinema, a boy with black hair and a bang covering his right eye, confronts a man with matted hair and stitches on his face regarding the deaths. Surprised that the boy can see him, the man smiles. Outside the cinema, Yuji arrives alongside Kento Nanami who says it is a gruesome scene and to be ready. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters